Afrodite's
by AKiraSekai
Summary: Quem tinha a maior beleza? A deusa, ou seu representante na Terra? Quem venceria um duelo verbal entre eles? A deusa? ... Ou seu representante na Terra? [Oneshot] [Afrodite x Afrodite]


**AFRODITE'S**

Quem tinha a maior beleza? A deusa, ou seu representante na Terra? Quem venceria um duelo verbal entre eles? A deusa? ... Ou seu representante na Terra? Afrodite, a Deusa do amor e da beleza, faz uma visitinha ao santuário de Atena... E acaba conhecendo Afrodite, o Cavaleiro de Peixes.

**Categoria:** Humor  
**Shipper: **Afrodite/Afrodite (Hum... Seria mais certo dizer: "personagens envolvidos").  
**Avisos: **Sem spoilers... Fiquem tranqüilos...  
**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence! Embora o Milo, o Shun e o Shaka, secretamente, sejam meus.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_O meu amor não tem  
importância nenhuma.  
Não tem o peso nem  
de uma rosa de espuma! _

Desfolha-se por quem?  
Para quem se perfuma?

O meu amor não tem  
importância nenhuma.

(Cecília Meireles)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Afrodite:** _(entra no templo silenciosamente, olhando para os lados)_

**Dite:** Quem está aí? Ò.Ó''

**Afrodite:** AHHH!! Não me assuste, minha senhora /o\

**Dite:** ¬¬' Senhora é o teu nariz! u.u"

**Afrodite:** O.O MEU SANTO ZEUS! É UM HOMEM /o\

**Dite:** Cavaleiro de Atena... u.u

**Afrodite:** O QUÊ???? Atena tem Drag Queens à seu serviço!?!? O.O ... Também quero u.u

**Dite:** Não sou uma Drag Queen ¬.¬''

**Afrodite:** Calma, calma... eu sei que é difícil assumir sua sexualidade... o mundo de hoje é muito preconceituoso... eu compreendo sua dor Sr...?

**Dite:** Afrodite...

**Afrodite:** Então, eu compreendo sua dor Sr. Afrodi... ESPERE UM POUCO! SEU NOME É AFRODITE?! O.O

**Dite:** Hai! o.o''

**Afrodite:** GAAH /x.x\ Não pode ser!!! É maldiçããão!! Zeeeus, você me paga!!! _(apontando um dedo acusador pro teto do templo)_

**Dite:** O.o''

**Afrodite:** Além de me fazer criar peixes dourados num balde de água fria, ainda cria um ser com sexualidade duvidosa e coloca seu nome em minha homenagem...!!! (_puxando os cabelos desesperada)_

**Dite:** Em... Sua homenagem? .-.''

**Afrodite:** _(pára de se exorcizar)_ Hum... _(examina o cavaleiro de cima a baixo)_ ... Sim... Em minha homenagem! Sou Afrodite, a Deusa da beleza e do amor! u.u

**Dite:** Ah é? O.o' Mas você é tão sem gracinha... .-.'''

**Afrodite:** _(cospe fogo)_ CUMÉQUIÉ?! ò-ó

**Dite:** Sei lá... Eu pensei que o nome dessa coisa perfeita aqui _(aponta para si mesmo)_ era em homenagem à uma Deusa linda, sedutora, atraente, gostosa... Assim como eu! _(sorriso colgate)_

**Afrodite:** O que está insinuando com isso? ¬.¬

**Dite:** Que você é feia e sem graça... o.o'

**Afrodite:** SACRILÉGIO /o\ VOCÊ SERÁ CASTIGADO POR ISSO!!! ZEUS, MATE-O! _(aponta pro cavaleiro de ouro)_

**Dite:** ... o.o''

**Afrodite:** _(continua apontando, com um olhar extremamente irritado)_

**Dite:** Tô morto? .-.

Afrodite: GAAAAAAAH! _(surta)_ ò.Ó SUA DRAG QUEEN FEIA! Ò.Ó

**Dite:** êpa! Ò.ó Não me chama de "feia" que eu tenho piti! ò.ó

**Afrodite:** Quer competir? Meus pitis são os mais famosos no Olimpo! Ò.Ó

**Dite:** E os meus no Santuário ;D

**Afrodite:** O Santuário é de Atena.. u.u o Olimpo é de todos os Deuses u.u''

**Dite:** Hum... _(pensando)_ Mas meus pitis ganham dos pitis da Atena! 8D

**Afrodite:** Nossa... O.O então eles vão ser difíceis de combater...

**Dite:** Né:3

**Afrodite:** Mas nada que a criatura mais bela do Universo..

**Dite:** Ou seja, eu! _(sorriso colgate)_

**Afrodite:** ¬¬ eu!

**Dite:** Eu .-.

**Afrodite:** eu! ¬¬'

**Dite:** Eu... :D

**Afrodite:** Eu sou a Deusa da beleza, meu caro! Portanto, sou mais bonita! ;D

**Dite:** Mas só um homem com uma beleza tão grande como a minha seria digno de carregar um nome tão belo! \o/

**Afrodite:** Obrigada ;D

**Dite:** O MEU nome é belo! ¬¬

**Afrodite:** É o mesmo que o meu... u.u

**Dite:** Honey, eu sou um homem com o nome de uma deusA, minha beleza é tipicamente feminina.

**Afrodite:** e eu com isso? o.o''

**Dite:** Para um homem ter seu nome, ele só pode ser mais bonito que você ù.ú

**Afrodite:** Não faz sentido... u.u

**Dite:** Além de mais esperto, mais inteligente, mais atraente, mais sedutor...

**Afrodite:** Tem certeza que você não se chama "Narciso"? o.ô''

**Dite:** Uhum... Na minha certidão de nascimento diz "Afrodite O Ser Mais Belo do Universo" :

**Afrodite:** Eles não me conheciam... _(sorriso colgate)_

**Dite:** Ei! ¬¬ esse sorriso é meu! u.u

**Afrodite:** Agora é meu! 8D _(sorriso colgate)_

**Dite:** Devolve! Ò.Ó

**Afrodite:** Nuuuuuuuum! ò.ó

**Dite:** SIIIIM! Ò.Ó _(sai correndo atrás da Deusa)_

**Afrodite:** Nããããooo! \o/ _(sai correndo do cavaleiro)_

_(os dois ficam correndo em círculos com menos de dois metros de diâmetro)_

**Dite:** _(vira pro outro lado e pára, a Deusa, distraída, não percebe e continua olhando pra trás. Os dois se chocam)_

**Afrodite:** Aaaaiii!! Seu troglodita!

**Dite:** cale-se, mocréia! u.U

**Afrodite:** Falou a Nicole Kidman! ¬¬

**Dite:** Nicole Kidman? ¬¬

**Afrodite:** Ah é... Você é homem... Sempre me esqueço :3

**Dite:** Beleza tipicamente feminina, mona! ;D Só pra quem pode \o/

**Afrodite:** Quantos homens desse Santuário você já catou? u.ú

**Dite:** Não cato homem u.ú''

**Afrodite:**_ (explode em gargalhadas)_ Sei, sei... E eu estou tentando conquistar a Atena!!! _(rindo exageradamente)_

**Dite:** Sério?! o.o Ela gosta de jantar à luz de velas e de bichinhos de pelúcia :D

**Afrodite:** _(pára de rir)_ Como sabe disso? O.OV

**Dite:** Tive um caso com ela no verão passado... _(sorriso colgate)_ ;D

**Afrodite:** Sério!? O.O

**Dite:** É claro que não, ô capivara! ¬¬ Eu li no diário dela! 8D

**Afrodite:** Atena tem um diário? o.ô''

**Dite:** Uhum... E eu sei que ela usa shampoo Seda nos cabelos... é por isso que eles são brilhantes:)

**Afrodite:** SEDA? Sabe qual?

**Dite:** Seda Verão Intenso. Sabe como é... Grécia faz calor boa parte do ano x3

**Afrodite:** Vou comprar um desses..._ (anotando)_ eu adoro o cabelo daquela coisa...

**Dite:** E ela usa coloração 320 nos cabelos, também! _(tentando lembrar de algo mais)_

**Afrodite:** Ela pinta o cabelo? O.O qual a cor natural deles? 8D

**Dite:** Cor de abacate o.õ''

**Afrodite:** _(faz cara de nojo)_ Pelo menos o roxo combina com ela... u.u

**Dite:** A propósito, amei seu cabelo :D

**Afrodite:** Sério? É natural :X''

**Dite:** Nem é, mentirosa! É a coloração 145 daquela marca nova... o Shaka usa uma igualzinha...

**Afrodite:** Shaka? O.o'

**Dite:** Ééé... Um cavaleiro loiro, de olhos azuis e cabelos compridos que protege a casa de Virgem lá em baixo... 8D

**Afrodite:** _(babando)_ Qual é a casa de Virgem? 8D

**Dite:** Sexta casa ;D

**Afrodite:** Vou passar lá depois \o/

**Dite:** XDDD só tome cuidado... quando o Shaka abre os olhos ele fica "potente" xD

**Afrodite:** Uuuuui /o\ O que eu faço pra ele abrir os olhos?

**Dite:** Se vira, minha fia! A deusa aqui é você! xD

**Afrodite:** Darei um jeito _(esfregando as mãos maldosamente)_

**Dite:** Pois é, meu caro protótipo de deusa... A conversa tá boa, mas hoje é o último capítulo das novela das oito e eu não posso perder! _(olhinhos brilhando)_

**Afrodite:** "E o Negão Vomitou"? (N/A: zoação com a novela "E o Vento Levou" x3)

**Dite:** Essa mesmo! Você assiste? \o/

**Afrodite:** CLARO!! Eu acho que a Maria Carolina vai ficar com o Arnaldo Astolfo! o/

**Dite:** Eu sempre soube que o Augusto XV tinha um caso com a Lucia Anabela!!! E hoje o Roberto Antônio vai se declarar pra Augusta Joaquina!! Não podemos perder!!

**Afrodite:** De maneira nenhuma /o\ Vamos, querida... Eeer... Quero dizer... Querido? \o\

**Dite:** ¬¬'' ... Tá, tá... Vamos \o/

_(os dois se abraçam e saem cantando o tema de abertura da novela)_

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 03/04/2007  
Finalizada: 03/04/2007_

**N/A:**

**Leitor:** Meu Deus do céu... o que foi isso? O.o  
**  
Autora:** Apenas uma crise de retardo mental de uma escritora desocupada! xD

**------------**

Antes de tudo... eu _NÃO TENHO NADA CONTRA A SAORI KIDO_!  
Na verdade, eu sou uma Saorete de carteirinha. **AMO** a Deusa e **AMO** a Saori também! ;D  
A parte dos dois fofocando sobre ela foi apenas para descontrair! xD

**-------------**

**Leitor:** Porque eles destaram a falar do Shaka de repente?

**Autora:** Eu sempre imaginei a Afrodite (deusa) com o cabelo loiro... E sei lá... o primeiro cavaleiro loiro que me veio à cabeça foi o Shaka... xD (acho que é o único, também...) (seguindo a lógica do ANIME)

**-------------**

**Leitor:** Porque a Deusa Afrodite se encontrou com o Dite? O.o

**Autora:** ¬¬' Por causa do nome que é o mesmo... o.o'

**-------------**

**Leitor:** Ah tá... Obrigado(a) :D

**Autora:** Disponha \o/

**Leitor:** _(vai saindo)_

**Autora:** Ò.Ó Nem se atreva!!!! _(agarra e manda para a janelinha das reviews)_ Trate de deixar uma! ;D

**Leitor:** Me dê um bom motivo! ò.Ó

**Autora:** Dedos felizes escrevem mais fanfics \o/

**Leitor:** _(deixando review)_


End file.
